


Let the Sky fall

by Mythopoeia00



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, End of the first Age, Gen, German, Please listen to "Skyfall" while reading, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythopoeia00/pseuds/Mythopoeia00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haben wir noch das Recht darauf, den Eid zu erfüllen? Dieser Moment ist mit zu vielen Tränen erkauft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Sky fall

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Adele - Skyfall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVshtBLcZRg  
> Hope you like it.

**D** er schwarzhaarige Noldo atmet tief durch und starrt mit ausdruckslosem Blick in die Gewitterwolken die sich am Himmel türmen. Hin und wieder erhellt ein Blitz die Welt.  
„So ist das nun das Ende“, sagt sein Bruder und langsam nickte der erste zustimmend.  
„Das Ende unseres Aufgabe. Der Eid ist erfüllt“, Maglor blickt auf die hölzerne Kiste in seiner Hand und öffnet sie ehrfürchtig.

Unberührt und unschuldig leuchten die zwei Silmarill, trotz des Bluts und der Tränen mit denen dieser Moment erkauft ist.  
Langsam streckt sein Bruder seine Hand nach ihnen aus und umschließt einen mit seinen langen, kräftigen Fingern.  
Wie in einen Traum hebt er den kostbaren Stein aus der Kiste und hält seinen Blick starr darauf gerichtet.

„Nein“, flüstert Maedhros und seine Hand verkrampft sich, „Nicht das Ende unserer Aufgabe. Das Recht diese zu erfüllen haben wir lange bevor verloren.“  
Entsetzt sieht der Schwarzhaarige ihn an, als er die Worte des Herolds aus dem Mund seines Bruders hört.  
Sonst war er stets derjenige, der Bedenken hat und sein Bruder drängte ihn, an den Eid zu denken, und nun?

Der Rothaarige sieht seinen Bruder nicht an.  
Er blickt wie durch ein Kaleidoskop aus Gefühlen auf das wogende Meer vor ihnen und in seinen Ohren dröhnen all die Schreie, die er zu verschulden hat.  
Die Schreie der Elben, die durch sein Schwert den Weg in Mandos Hallen fanden.  
Die Schreie der Elben, die ihre Lieben durch sein Schwert verloren.  
Die Schreie der Elben, die ihn sahen, und wussten, welches Schicksal ihnen nun bevorstand.

Ein dumpfes Grollen dringt vom Himmel und Regen tropfen fallen wie Tränen auf sie hinab, oh wie sehr wünscht er sich, die Tropfen könnten seine Gefühle fort spülen, seine Erinnerungen, ihn selbst.  
Die Erde unter ihnen bebt und Risse ziehen sich durch den Boden.  
„Wenn dies nun das Ende der Welt ist“, hört Maedhros seinen Bruder neben sich sagen, „so werden wir es gemeinsam überstehen“  
Maglor sieht ihn an, doch er blickt nur niedergeschlagen zurück.  
Langsam nimmt nun auch der Jüngere einen Silmarill in seine Hand und krampfhaft schlossen sich seine Finger um ihn, obwohl alles in ihm danach schreit, den Stein, der Feuer und Schmerz durch seine Adern schickte fort zu schleudern.

Und Maglor sieht die Gesichter Elben die Opfer des Eids wurden, jene, die er getötet hat, nur um an diesen Stein zu gelangen.  
Er sieht einen braunhaarigen Sinda der ihn anflehte, die Frau, die hinter ihm stand, zu verschonen.  
Dem Elb hat er seinen Dolch in den Leib gestoßen, worauf die Frau schreiend zusammengebrochen war.  
Er sieht einen Teler der über der Leiche eines anderen kauerte, jedoch hastig fort stolperte, als er ihn bemerkte.  
Ein Dolch hatte ihn in der Kniekehle erwischt, sein anderer steckte für kurze Zeit in seinem Nacken.  
Er zwingt sich an die Zwillinge zu denken, die er verschont hatte, doch sieht er nur Bilder von jenen Zwillingen, die sein Bruder ausgesetzt und im Wald zum Hungertod verurteilt hatte.  
Dann findet er sich an dem Moment wieder, wo die Schwester dieser Zwillinge, die Mutter der anderen vor ihm stand und der Silmarill zum Greifen nah war, doch die Frau hatte sich umgedreht und war zur Klippe gerannt.

Nie werden sie diesen Silmarill finden.

Die kaum hörbare Stimme seines Bruders reißt Maglor aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Nicht gemeinsam. Ich werde es nicht überstehen“  
Ein schrecklicher Verdacht kommt dem Schwarzhaarigen, als plötzlich Bewegung in seinen Bruder kommt.  
„Lasst doch den Himmel fallen!“, ruft dieser unter Tränen in den Himmel und dann, macht er einen Schritt zurück und lässt sich in einen der breiter gewordenen Risse fallen.  
Feuer schießt daraus hervor und heißt den Noldo und den Silmarill willkommen.  
„NELYO!!!“, brüllt der Zurückbleibende und strauchelt zurück, als die Erde erneut bebt.  
„Nein“, schluchzt er und seine Augen weiten sich, als er laut seine Verzweiflung kund tut: „ **NEIN**!“


End file.
